Raphael
by Noxialis
Summary: Raphael leaves his vessel for another, and pays for it. Set during Criminal Minds 'Revelations'.


**Title: **Raphael

**Pairing: **None intended.

**Summary: **Raphael wanted his revenge on Dean and Castiel, and so abandoned his trapped vessel, sliding into the next best meat suit. But he finds himself trapped by conflicting personalities, his angelic powers sapped away. And Spencer Reid finds himself captured before him.

**Notes: **I own nothing. Takes place during Criminal Minds 2x15, so some spoilers for that, though it becomes AU. The events of Supernatural 5x10 happen first, so there may be some spoilers for that.

Also, I'm assuming things about the holy oil in order to have this work.

I'm not sure yet, but I'm thinking of creating a sequel to this, where Reid finds out more about the Winchesters and actively seeks them out. Tell me if you think that'd be a good idea.

* * *

Raphael knew that angels could feel, despite how they would suppress their emotions. It explained the anger and desire for revenge he wished upon the two who had captured him, trapping him within a ring of flaming holy oil. Dean and Castiel had mocked him, questioned him, and then left him there, thinking he would be trapped there for all eternity.

He would have been, if he did not know there was another potential vessel out there for him. His current vessel had a white mother, who had some sister, who had some kid that had another kid. Raphael did not care about the family tree. All he needed to know was that there was another body out there with the proper blood that would suit him just fine.

So he abandoned his current body, leaving it within the ring of eternal flames, and flew through the skies to appear before Tobias Hankel.

"I am the archangel Raphael," he told the man staring into the light. "And I require your body."

He needed permission, and the man below him grinned savagely and accepted him. The light poured into Tobias' body, and Raphael injected himself into his mind, but soon realized that there was a problem.

His mind was cluttered, his soul shaken, and the man that had accepted Raphael into his body was not really Tobias Hankel, but his father, Charles. The angel saw what had gone wrong in their lives, and how Tobias created this alternate personality to keep his father alive, but that was blocking Raphael.

Charles accepted him. Tobias was not sure.

So Raphael found himself trapped in a new way, sandwiched in between two personalities and completely cut off from his angelic powers. He could do nothing, not even take control of the body, though they let him 'take the wheel' every so often.

The anger and pain eventually ebbed away, and Raphael returned to feeling as hollow as the rest of the angels would like to think they were. There was nothing he could do about his situation. He couldn't go after Dean or Castiel and blow the bastards to smithereens. So he chose to do what else he could, fueled by the desires of Charles.

Kill the sinners.

Rip open their throats and let the blood spill.

Send their souls down to Hell, where the demons could rip and shred and tear and heal so they could start all over.

Tobias had the technical know-how that allowed them all to spy upon the humans, watch their movements, and know when they have committed a sin. He was always still hesitant about it, but he was weak. He went along with it anyway.

Raphael was the one allowed to kill them. Because killing was a sin, he supposed, and only an angel could get away with it. Not that he would complain. It was the most fun he had in a while. Destroying Castiel had been fun, but there was always something about killing humans.

Besides, they would die soon anyway. Lucifer was raising his army and the Apocalypse was coming. He would just be sending them away a little earlier.

They worked well together. Tobias, while scared, did whatever he was told. Charles would make sure of that, and he certainly knew his way around torture. He could easily get a confession out of anyone.

Until Spencer Reid came along.

* * *

The BAU team could only watch in horror as the live feed streamed onto the monitors, sending an image of Reid and Tobias. Or Raphael. Or Charles. Whichever personality was in the forefront at the time.

Reid was struck, his head bleeding, his body weak. They could easily see how frail and pale he was, even in the darkness of the room. And Garcia and Gideon had to watch as Charles beat their team member until he was gasping for air on the floor, passing out, dying.

The moments passed by in agony, and Gideon had to leave the room, leaving Garcia to sit in her chair, tears slipping down her cheeks as her throat locked up in shock. Morgan came in to check on things, to see why Gideon had rushed out, and upon seeing the sight before him, called in the rest of the team, placing his hands gently on Garcia's shaking shoulders.

It seemed almost an eternity before Tobias rushed back into the cabin and sealed his mouth over Reid's, breathing life back into his lungs, pumping on his chest. The flicker of hope rose in their chests, and Hotch rushed out to get Gideon, and they all watched as Reid gasped back into life.

Their relief was short-lived, as it wasn't long before Raphael was in control of the body, and was soon demanding that Reid choose which team member would be the next beneath his blade.

"Tell me who dies."

"No."

Raphael took out his gun, the single bullet placed inside a chamber and spun. "Choose and do God's will."

"No."

They all flinched as the trigger was pulled, an empty chamber this time.

"Choose."

"I won't do it."

Raphael's finger twitched again, and the sound of bangs rang through the speakers. The team flinched and Garcia covered her eyes, but the sound of guns wouldn't stop, and they all realized something was off. Garcia took her hands away from her eyes to stare at the screen, where Tobias' body lay bleeding on the floor and Reid was staring at something off-screen.

One thing was sure. Raphael did not have God's will.

* * *

After the ordeal with Gabriel, the Winchesters decided to keep an extra eye out for any sign of angels. Castiel wholeheartedly agreed, and used some of his remaining powers to keep an eye out for any angel signatures. Which is how he noticed the movement of Raphael to a new vessel.

Dean had debriefed Sam on the archangel, and they all decided to watch out for him. They found out about a string of murders in Georgia, where Castiel sensed the diminished power of Raphael, and that said murders were involving 'sinners'. It was certainly worth checking out, and it wasn't long before they were able to gather up enough information to find out that Raphael was trapped in a vessel that would not let him access his angelic powers.

"Just makes it easier to kill the bitch." Dean said, loading up a shotgun, Sam beside him doing the same.

There was enough of a signature left that Castiel could easily direct the brothers to him, and the Impala made good time as they zipped down the rough road.

"There is another human there with him." Castiel said, staring at the trees around them. "Take a right." Dean turned the wheel, turning off near a graveyard. "There is a small cabin up ahead. They are there."

"Alright. Let's take that bastard out." Dean said, turning the engine off and grabbing his shotgun. Sam took his own in hand and they all exited the car, jogging up as quietly as they could towards the cabin.

"Tell me who dies." The voice was muffled behind the wall, and Dean peeked in through a window in the back, spotting an imposing figure in a trench coat standing over a skinny young man trapped in a chair.

"No." The kid was scared, terrified, but defiant, and Dean ducked away from the window, following Sam and Castiel around the cabin.

"Choose and do God's will." Castiel stiffened as he heard this, knowing that Raphael was taunting the boy, lying and perverting the faith.

"No."

"Choose." They found the door. It blended in well with the rest of the shabby wall.

"I won't do it."

Dean raised a foot and kicked the door open, the wood swinging around to bang loudly against the inner wall. Raphael's eyes flickered up in surprise, while the other man's eyes squeezed shut, obviously thinking it was a gunshot. Dean and Sam wasted no time in aiming and firing, shell casings tumbling to the ground as they unloaded their shotguns into Raphael's chest.

He tumbled backwards, tripping over his feet as he fell onto his back, dead within moments as the blood seeped out of his wounds. The man in the chair opened his eyes, realizing he had yet to feel any pain, and stared in shock and wonder at the strangers in the doorway.

Castiel stepped forwards, gliding over to the man and freeing him from his binds. A heavy silence reigned over them, the smell of gunpowder hanging around them. Sam noticed the camera and pointed it out to Dean, who understood and shuffled closer to the man Castiel was helping out of the chair, keeping his back to the camera.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to take his arm. "You're okay now. We're gonna get you back to civilization. Is the police station or hospital closer?"

"We passed a hospital not too long ago." Sam supplied.

"Alright, let's get you there." Dean grinned at the man, who furrowed his brow in confusion, but nodded. He let them escort him out of the cabin, through the graveyard, until they carefully guided him to the backseat of the Impala.

"Okay, help me navigate." Dean said, pointing to Sam. They realized how strange they must look, even if they had just saved the man, and would not risk anything further by stating their names. They were 'officially' dead, but this man would likely tell the police about them, and he didn't want some police search about them coming up.

They set off down the road, Sam passing Castiel a first-aid kit so that he could clean the boy up a little. Castiel tugged out a wet napkin and began dabbing at the cut in the boy's head when the boy's shock wore off enough that he could speak.

"Who are you? How did you find me?"

Castiel did not pause in his work, though he cast a glance to the brothers in the front seat. Dean gave his a warning look in the rear-view mirror. "My name is Castiel." He said, but did not answer the second question. He was not as used to lying as the brothers, and could not think of a proper lie for the second question. He saw the man's mouth open to talk some more, perhaps ask more questions, and so hastily decided to deter away from that. "Who are you?"

"What?"

Castiel frowned slightly. "I believe I was asking towards your own identity."

The man blinked, but was disorientated enough to be distracted by the question. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." He said, leaning the side of his head further into the upholstery. "I was working the case with the rest of my team… before I was kidnapped…"

"Working the case?" Sam piped up from the front seat, turning his head a little. "You work with the police? Left turn." He added, pointing down the street.

"FBI, actually. Part of the… Behavioral Analysis Unit." He missed the slightly worried glances exchanged between the two brothers, but was soon distracted by the bright hospital coming into view.

Dean drove up towards the Emergency entrance, where he stopped the car and Castiel gently dragged Reid out of the backseat. Reid leaned heavily against the sturdy man as he was guided into the hospital and handed off to a nurse. She hurriedly looked him over and went behind a counter. Reid took the moment to turn around to thank Castiel.

The space behind him was empty. Reid blinked, looking around the room, but he could not see the man. Behind the glass doors where the Impala had been was also empty. He staggered forwards, reaching the doors before the nurse pulled him back and ushered him into a seat.

They were gone.

He was issued a hospital room and checked over, his wounds bandaged and the bed a welcome relief from the wooden chair and restraints. He had given the nurse Hotch's number and instructions to tell him where he was, and he knew that when he woke up his team would be around him, coddling him, comforting him, making sure he was okay and alive.

And after that, he could preoccupy himself with theories about his mysterious saviors. Three men, only one matched with a name.

That would be a puzzle.


End file.
